trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MercilessPotentate
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the cruel seadweller actress. Shore. You're Valith Migruh. Wow that was rude. Whale, you enjoy ACTING, and are a budding TROLL ACTRESS. If it wasn't reely obvious, you love FISH PUNS, and use them at any o-perch-tuna-ty you get. As whale as all that, you are one of the CRUELEST TROLLS around. You fish you would have been the EMPRESS, but your blood isn't quite HIGH ENOUGH. Instead, you're just another VIOLENT HIGHBLOOD BITCH. Maybe your only weakness, besides being SHELLFISH, is shrimply sucking bass at FENCING, despite sinking you're good at it. Ninda Phegor is your matesprit. It's actually a very pleasant, surprisingly. Not that her being lovely is surprising. You actually getting a kick outta redrom is what's surprising. She's reely adorabubble. Drellis Eeraun used to be your matesprit. Ho-nets-ly, it's your fault you broke up. You were cheating on him with Ninda, after all. You know, you're a pretty shitty matesprit. Ialist Fielce is your moirail. She's a pretty great troll. She de-fin-itley a fun troll. She helps keep you from krilling half of Oclarvis. Good fin is, she's pretty cool about it. Hahaha a kismesis. You? A kismesis? They'd be krilled in an instant! The only troll you could consider for a kismesis is Mizell Lerius. As for an auspicitism? That's impossibubble! Your Ancestress was the Vicereine. She was selected by her bodyguard, the Sharpshooter, to marry the Overlord and bear heirs to the throne. Despite this, neither had red feeling for the other. She was killed two sweeps later in a fire started by the Incendiary. From what you know, it's seems like she was busy finking about Oclarvis and everybouy but hershellf. This is noble, you suppose, but very boring. You use the HarpoonKind abstratus. You're not a bad shot with the thing. As for a fetch modus, you have the Duel modus. To get an item out, you need to win a fincing match with a fake enemy. You suck at fencing, and don't know why you have it anymore. Personality ... Biography ... Session As the Muse of Rage, Valith inspire madness in others. This has caused her teammates to be more irritable than usual. But once she got the hang of it, you found she was able to purposely enrage and drive her teammates on. This makes her a wonderful supporter, but she hate that she don't get to do much on the front lines. Her medium lacks most of it's gravity. The earth is a dusty olive green, little clouds of silt drifting around. Huge marble statues of horrid, twisted monstrosities float around in the thin atmosphere. The sky is a cool blue. The consorts bounce around the realm, little pastel orange stickbugs. Her denizen is Dea Matrona, and she slumbers up among the clouds. Valith needs to restore gravity to LoMSaG to get Dea Matrona down in order to defeat her. Trivia *Dea Matrona is based on the Gaulish divine mother goddess. *Valith came from an idea the creator had one evening. *Valith's names were bothe purely based on noise. *MercilessPotentate refers to Valith's cruelty and position of power. Gallery ... Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Violet Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman